


Smiling Bright Like the Yellow Morning Sun

by lionessvalenti



Series: Oddly Sweet and Terribly Dirty [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Light Bestiality Really, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: The next morning, Steve and Bucky discuss the next step in their new experimentation.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Oddly Sweet and Terribly Dirty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618030
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	Smiling Bright Like the Yellow Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



Steve didn't mind jet lag, even when it had him awake at four-thirty in the morning. Typically, he was moving too much for the hours to catch up with him, so sitting still long enough to be wide awake in the middle of the night was luxury. Especially to wake up with Bucky's arm slung over his hip, and the comforting sound of deep breathing next to him, Steve couldn't ask for much more.

The small one room house was dark, but Steve had superior night vision, allowing him to look around, his gaze finally settling on Jackal, curled up asleep in his dog bed.

Steve swallowed. It had only been a few hours earlier that he'd watched the Great Dane lick come out of Bucky's ass. The _noises_ Bucky had made. Steve started to get hard just thinking about it. It had been the most erotic thing Steve had ever seen, and he was caught up in the arousal at the memory, mixed with shame for... wanting more of it. Wanting Bucky to take it further.

He couldn't ask Bucky to do that, if he didn't want to. Steve couldn't let himself forget how all of this started. He took a breath, trying to calm himself down.

His train of thought was broken by Bucky scratching his beard against the back of Steve's neck before pressing a kiss there.

"Did I wake you up?" Steve asked. He thought about rolling over so they could be face-to-face, but as he spoke, Bucky snuggled closer to his back, so their bodies were flush together. It was warm, but nice.

Bucky kissed Steve's shoulder. "Nah. I gotta be up soon anyway. Farmer's hours."

"Jet lag," Steve replied.

"Figured." Bucky slid his hand down Steve's front, his fingers brushing against Steve's cock. "Were you thinking dirty thoughts about my dog?"

Steve snorted a laugh. His cock, half hard, rose to the bait and the contact. "I was thinking dirty thoughts about you. The dog just happened to be there."

Bucky made an affirmative sound. "You want to see Jackal fuck me."

There was a strange hesitance in his tone that made Steve turn onto his back so he could see Bucky's face. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to. No pressure."

The corners of Bucky's mouth turned up in a smile. "I know." He kissed Steve slowly, mouth open, their tongues caressing against one another. For all the ailments the serum cured, morning breath wasn't one of them, but Steve didn't care. Bucky finished the kiss with a peck at the corner of Steve's mouth, then shifted so he could lay his head on Steve's chest. "I want to do it, but... I'm nervous."

If asked, Steve might have thought that nothing made Bucky nervous. He was so open and willing to experiment. He was shameless about his desires. Hell, Steve never would have _gotten a dog_ after their last conversation about dogs.

Instead of incredulity, Steve ran his fingers through Bucky's hair. "About what?"

Bucky shrugged as well as he could while lying down. "Maybe it won't be the same. Maybe it's a bad thing to want to do, and I only liked it because it was better than getting raped by a bunch of men who knew exactly what they were doing."

Steve didn't say anything, but he held Bucky a little tighter.

"What if Jackal doesn't want to do it and I'm the guy who couldn't even get fucked by a dog. What if, actually seeing it, you don't like it? It might make you see me differently."

"Never," Steve replied immediately.

"Maybe you should."

Steve grasped Bucky around the chin and forced his face up, a bit more roughly than was necessary. Sometimes, he forgot his own strength, even when he intended to be gentle. Bucky's eyes were wide, and maybe even a little shocked by the motion, but not upset by it. Steve didn't smile, the muscles in his face pulled stern and serious. "There is nothing you could do that would make me see you differently. Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you. If we don't like it, we won't do it again. It's as easy as that. But you're stuck with me, pal. No matter what. You hear me?"

Bucky nodded, a small movement against Steve's fingers, still holding onto Bucky's face. He tilted his face and kissed Steve again. "I gotta get to work."

"Sure. I'll bring you out some coffee." He touched his hand gently to Bucky's cheek, cradling his face for a second. His expression softened, emotion melting into him as he added, "I love you."

"I love you too, you big dope." Bucky climbed out of bed and Steve watched his simple, quiet morning routine.

This was all the stuff Steve missed when he was gone. He didn't get to see Bucky running a detangling hairbrush through his hair before pulling it up in a bun, or slathering sunblock across his face and the back of his neck. Steve was always pulling off Bucky's clothes, it was nice to watch the muscles in Bucky's back move beneath his skin as he pulled a t-shirt up over his head. Steve refused to take these little things for granted.

After Bucky disappeared outside with Jackal on his heels, Steve got up. He set the coffee pot and went to brush his teeth. He loved going into Bucky's bathroom and looking at all his products: leave-in conditioner, an electric beard trimmer, moisturizer, aloe vera, and what looked like an oil can, presumably for his vibranium arm. It was another little glimpse into Bucky's life when Steve wasn't there.

Steve dressed and filled two mugs with coffee. He used a regular mug for himself, and then poured the rest into a travel mug with a lid. He figured Bucky would be moving around a lot more than he would be.

He carried the coffee out to the barn was Bucky was milking a goat. Steve appreciated knowing where the food he ate came from -- the goat cheese in Bucky's fridge was to die for -- but he still didn't care for _seeing_ the process. He was proud of Bucky for successfully transitioning from city boy to farmer. He wouldn't be able to do it himself.

"Here you go," Steve said, setting the travel mug down by Bucky's foot. His hands were busy. 

"Thanks." He glanced up at Steve. "You just going to watch?"

"Unless you've got something for me to do, sure. Put me to work." Steve took a sip of his coffee. "Until then, I'm going to enjoy the view."

Bucky chuckled. "Suit yourself."

Steve stood there for a second and then realized Bucky wasn't actually going to give him work. "I'm serious, I can help." He made a fact, watching Bucky's hands at work. "Not with... that."

"I'm going to put you to work, but not yet. I've got a fence that needs mending and I can do it a lot faster with you doing all the heavy lifting."

"I can do that." Steve smiled. He knew Bucky was perfectly capable of lifting just about anything, but there was a long time when Steve was the one who needed to have things lifted for him, and Bucky took care of him, no questions, no complaints. Steve was happy to return the favor, now that he could.

"My hero." Bucky beamed up at him, no sarcasm or irony. He looked back to the goat in front of him and encouraged her away. She scampered out of the barn, bleating loudly. His smile melted into something a little more seductive as he slipped off the stout stood and onto his knees in front of Steve. "You should be rewarded for your heroism."

Steve grinned. "Is that so?" He set down his mug on a nearby exposed beam. Hands free, he ran them over the top of Bucky's head.

Bucky popped open the button on Steve's jeans and tugged them down an inch. He pressed a kiss to Steve's exposed pelvic bone. Steve's breath hitched, and then he held it as Bucky grasped his cock, pulling it out of the confines of underwear. Bucky ran his tongue around the circumference of the crown, smiling as Steve went hard in his mouth.

"Ohhh," Steve moaned, Bucky's mouth now wrapped around his dick. He took a second, savoring the wet heat, letting Bucky build up a rhythm. His gaze caught on the open barn door, though he couldn't see anyone except a goat and her kid, and Jackal, who was watching them. Bucky wasn't bothered by exposing himself outdoors, so Steve tried to relax.

Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve's ass and squeezed. More. He wanted more.

Steve sank his fingers into Bucky's bun. The leave-in conditioner was working, his hair was soft and thick. Gripping him tightly, Steve rocked his hips forward, pushing himself in deeper. Bucky gagged when Steve hit the back of his throat. Steve paused, and he felt Bucky squeeze him again. 

"You're perfect," Steve murmured, fucking into Bucky's throat. His words turned to pure sound as Bucky swallowed around him. He lost himself in the sensation, pumping his hips erratically, balls smacking against Bucky's chin. "You're so goddamn good."

Bucky's grip on Steve's ass tightened, fingers digging into the flesh. Everything Bucky was giving was so _good_.

Steve came with a grunt, holding Bucky's head between his hands, keeping him still as he shot his load right down Bucky's throat. He released Bucky and pulled out slowly. "Yeah?"

Bucky grinned at him. "Yeah," he replied hoarsely.

Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky's wrist and helped him to his feet. His hands went immediately to the waistband of Bucky's pants, and pulled them open. When he went to grasp Bucky's cock, he found the inside of his underwear wet, and his cock only half hard. Steve glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It was a really good blowjob," Bucky said, still grinning.

"I'm glad you're so pleased with yourself." Steve pulled Bucky's cock from his pants and gave it a stroke, and then something warm and wet swiped across his hand. He started, and then realized a second later, it was Jackal, licking at the come that had transferred onto Steve's hand.

"Ohh," Bucky's breathed. He grabbed Steve's arm and squeezed him. "Let him..."

Steve blinked and moved his hand back. His heart began to pound, watching Jackal lick Bucky's cock, his tongue dragging around the crown, licking away the come that coated it. Steve tore his eyes away to look up at Bucky's face, to find him lost in ecstasy. Bucky's mouth was partially open, his eyes closed.

Bucky had barely gotten fully hard, but his whole body shuddered with orgasm. There was a little bit of come, but it was mostly dry. It was one of the most amazing things Steve had ever witnessed. His grip around Steve's arm was probably going to leave bruises.

"Holy shit," Steve muttered.

"Fuck me." Bucky released Steve's arm. He dropped his hands to Jackal's head and scratching behind the ears. "Good boy. Goddamn."

Steve couldn't take his eyes off Bucky. He was flushed and his eyes were bright and happy as he kept petting and praising the dog, his pants still around his hips and his cock hanging out. He was gorgeous, his whole face lit up like this. Steve wasn't sure the last time he'd seen Bucky so transparently _happy_.

He reached over and touched his fingers to Bucky's chin, tilting his face up gently. Bucky looked up at him with a bright smile. After everything he'd been through, Bucky was still made up of light and sunshine. It made Steve's heart ache, loving Bucky so much it hurt.

"I think this dog is going to fuck you," Steve said.

Bucky laughed. "You think so?"

"I think so. And I think it's going to be amazing."

Still grinning, Bucky leaned over Jackal to kiss Steve. The mouths met softly, and Bucky mumbled, "You want to help me fix a fence first?"

Steve chuckled. "Absolutely."


End file.
